


Ending Them For Us

by YamiBaki



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Moar male reader, Moar male reader inserts, Reader is male, Sanji is a crazy shit, Sanji is yandere, Sanji kills people, Seriously he's crazy, Yandere, Yandere sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiBaki/pseuds/YamiBaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yandere!Sanji x Male!Reader.</p><p>Something was wrong, something happened and it affected the crew. Sanji felt his heart pang with a sharp sting, as though he had just been stabbed, freezing on the spot all the while his captain spotted him. "Sanji!" Luffy called out, a serious expression on his face as he ran up to the chef of the Straw Hats. "Sanji! We have a problem." He began, as Zoro followed right behind him. Sanji had a feeling as to what the situation was, but his mind tried to deny it. It wasn't possible, after all, he knew it wasn't possible. But his heart was telling him otherwise, as an urge that he didn't want to rise, began to bubble up inside him to the boiling point of exploding. He did everything he could to stop it, to stop it from exploding in front of the Marimo and his captain, but that all changed when Luffy uttered those dreaded words that still haunted him to this day. </p><p>"The marines took (y/n) away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending Them For Us

If there was one thing that calmed him down after doing something he knew he shouldn't do, it was admitting what he did to himself, making sure no one else but himself heard the words being spoken. It only took-  
  
"-Three words, it. Was. _ **ME!**_ "   
  
Those words rang around him in the empty kitchen, as he clenched the knife tightly in his hands. He had defiled it, with the blood of that man, the man that had tried to touch  ** _him_** , his beloved. He deserved it though, he tried to lay hands on that which no one was allowed to touch, especially such an inappropriate manner.   
  
"Bastard." The blond hissed, reaching into his trouser pocket in order to pull out a cigarette. Lighting it quickly without letting go of the knife, he inhaled the toxic tobacco, before puffing out some smoke into the air. Shouting those words out helped, it made him realize what he had done, and it brought him back to reality before he could actually mutilate the body beyond recognition. Clothes coated in blood as the sound of droplets hitting the wooden floor beneath him rang in his ear. The body of the man laid there motionless, gaping wounds in his chest, nineteen of them, open wide for the world to see. His sky blue eyes glared at the body of the dead man, scoffing at the sight of his disgusting, crimson red blood staining the wooden floor of the Sunny's kitchen. "I should get rid of you, before the captain and the others return." As he said this, he reeled his leg back and gave the body one swift kick, growling at the sight of his clothes and shoes. He would have to shower and change, not to mention clean his knife and make dinner so that no one would suspect a thing. This man  _would_  have lived, and he  _would_  have had a nice life too, but he needed to die. He had gone and touched him, tried to arrest him and take him far away where Sanji might have trouble getting him back. Marines always did things like this, always thinking that they have the chance to capture any pirate they see and take the bounty money. But not today, no, Sanji couldn't have that.   
  
He didn't mind having to get rid of the body, the thing that frightened him the most was being caught. And not by his captain or crew, but by  _him_  of all people. If  _he_  saw what Sanji had done, that the blond's whole world will come crashing down on him. The happy, rose-coloured life he had lead up until that moment with the boy would end in seconds, and he would probably never get it back.  
  
That very thought strikes a fear in him that he's never felt before, one he never wants to ever happen.   
  
Growling, Sanji lifted up the blade and fell to his knees, glaring daggers at the dead body. "It would be your fault if he saw me," he muttered, his voice growing louder and louder with each word he spoke. "If that happens, I don't know what I'd do, and it would have been all your fault!" Without warning, he brought the blade back down and began to stab the wounds over and over again. Blood began to splatter everywhere once more, splattering to stain his white skin and coating it a bright crimson, as his eyes showed nothing but deep hatred, rage and slight hints of fear.  
  
He couldn't let him find him in that situation, never.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"SANJI!!!"  
  
The door to the kitchen burst open, as a smiling Luffy's eyes fell upon the blond chef, who was at the counter washing a large kitchen knife at the sink. Turning his head, Sanji sent his captain a smile and nodded. "Luffy, you're back. Tell everyone to wash up, dinner's almost ready." The sizzling of the pot upon the stove and the delicious scent of freshly cooked food lingered in the air, as the raven haired captain ignored him in order to run up to the counter where some of the plates sat. "Food!" He cheered, his hand ready to take a sandwich, his fingers wiggling the closer his hand was to the unsuspecting meal. Before he knew it, Sanji had slapped his hand hard and pulled the plate away from him, sending his captain a glare. "WAIT UNTIL EVERYONE SITS DOWN AND GETS HERE! NOW GO WASH UP AND CALL THE CREW!"   
  
"But I'm hungry!" Luffy whined, pouting when his chef only scolded him in response. He always did this, and he was used to it, but it did get tiring every once in a while. Sure his captain was annoying, and he did want to hit him from time to time, but he knew how much his beloved admired and looked up to Luffy. It was because of this one teen, that Sanji had the boy on board in order to love and care for. There are many things he's grateful to the raven haired captain for, but he was in deep dept to him for bringing the boy into his life.   
  
As Sanji thought of this, his eyes turned to watch as Luffy sluggishly made his way towards the kitchen door. He was never a suspicious person, and he _did_  play with the boy without a single thought. However, Sanji knew that Luffy's intentions were innocent, he had no interest in a romantic relationship, so he was not a rival. "Luffy?" Sanji called out, as his captain turned around and quickly caught something that was thrown at him. Turning his hand around, he was surprised to see a sandwich there, one that he had wanted to eat from the plate mere moments ago. Looking up, Sanji scoffed and placed the plate of sandwiches down onto the counter before heading back to the sink. "Get everyone here for dinner before the meat gets cold." Luffy's disappointed face suddenly brightened, as he let out his familiar laugh. Turning, he shoved the sandwich into his mouth and ran outside, leaving Sanji there with a small smile on his face. The cigarette hung from his lips in a lazy manner, as he placed the plate of food down onto the counter before turning to wipe the kitchen blade dry, setting it down on the drying rack and making his way towards the kitchen stove. He turned off the stove as the soup began to slow its bubbling down, all the while he turned back once more towards the counter, opening a cupboard and start pulling out the plates.   
  
"Do you need help, Sanji san?"  
  
At the sound of the familiar, sweet voice he had come to love appear out of nowhere, the blond jumped slightly in fright and nearly dropped the white plates to the floor. This happened a lot, but he had fast reflexes so he didn't mind. Lifting his head he couldn't help but smile at the sight, his heart racing in his chest uncontrollably as though it were to pop out any second now. There he stood with a bright smile on his lips, his soft (e/c) eyes stared at him as he slowly made his way towards him. "Sorry." He apologized, letting out a soft chuckle. His body was clad in that familiar, red Chinese brocade jacket, adding to the Kung Fu master's beauty. As the feelings were swirling inside of him, wanting nothing more than to drop the plates and tackle the teen to the floor to ravish him. Instead, he just smiled like he normally would to any of his crew members, turning back to take down the different plates in order to set up the table. "Can you take these plates and set them on the table? I'll start serving everything before everyone comes in."   
  
(Y/n) (l/n).   
  
The boy Luffy had rescued and asked to join his crew seven months ago, and the one who seemed to have cast a spell on Sanji. At first, the blond flirted with (y/n) freely, who simply laughed in returned and apologized to him for not being female. Sanji, of course, didn't believe him since he was strangely very pretty and continued, treating him like he would Robin and Nami, paying him as much attention as he could all the while enjoying the sight of him laughing and apologizing politely like he always would. But it wasn't until he had walked in on the teen bathing, that he realized (y/n) was, in fact, a male. The sight and realization of this hit him hard, and it angered him. He had been flirting with a  _ **boy**_  this whole time, and ignoring him as well as the others when they had told him that (y/n) was male. But what angered him the most was the fact that he didn't really hate the boy, and he didn't treat him as hostile as he would have had it been someone else. Instead, he had toned his flirting down a bit, and treated him like he would a younger brother, smiling and laughing, occasionally cooking together and telling each other secrets that they normally wouldn't tell a soul. Slowly, he began to realize that (y/n) meant more than just a friend or brother to him, he had somehow become someone Sanji could only  _dream_ of being with. Porcelain-like skin that made him want to caress, soft voice and kind words that he spoke, the way he dressed and the way he smiled, all of him and more made Sanji feel as though he were in love. But it didn't mean he liked males, oh no, Sanji was straight and loved women. It was just that the boy was an  _exception_. He may be male, but he was the only male that Sanji liked, the only male that made him feel the way he did. When he realized this, his mind began to wonder to dark, forbidden and dirty places. He wondered what it would feel like to touch the young teen, to kiss him and hold him tight, he wondered what it would be like to have him and make him scream, to taste him in various places and hear his name through loud moans and grunts of pleasure-   
  
"Sanji?"   
  
The sound of his name escaping (y/n)'s lips didn't really help his thoughts, as the blond grunted in respond, quickly snapping back to reality. He had been standing at the stove staring at the soup like an idiot, all the while the young teen chuckled and raised a brow at him in confusion. "Do you need any help?" Sanji stood up straight and sent him an annoyed expression, inwardly embarrassed with himself for looking like an idiot in front of his precious. "Just get the bowls, I wanted to see if there was anything that shouldn't be floating in the soup." (Y/n) simply chuckled once more and nodded, letting out a soft 'oui chef' as he walked around the counter. Little did the young teen know, was that those exact words had struck a cord inside the blond, causing him to use every single fiber in his body to keep control and not touch the young teen inappropriately.   
  
How much longer did he have to wait until he finally had the Kung Fu master's love and attention?  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
His skin was softer than he had imagined, his panting and the way his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead was something he couldn't forget. How did it get to this point? How did it get to the point where he and the young teen were kissing roughly, lips connecting as tongues played together, teeth clattering and moans erupting from their throats. How did Sanji find himself loving the way (y/n) spoke his name, begging to be held and wanting more and more from him?  
  
The alcohol from the banquet they had a month ago played a big part, knowing that taking advantage of the young teen and pretending he was just as drunk as the teen was a very bad idea, but he couldn't let the opportunity escape him. He had taken the boy, and covered his body in love bites, all the while he licked, kissed and nipped every nook and cranny of his body that he could. What he hadn't been expecting was the young teen to return, his face red from the neck down to the tip of his ears, all the while asking Sanji if he could try something. He had asked for a kiss, one small, peck on the lips for no apparent reason. Of course, the blond rejected the idea and tried to frantically tell him that he didn't like males, even if he was inwardly eager to do so. He tried to act like himself, before deciding that as long as no one else was on board the Sunny and no one saw them, he would.   
  
One kiss was all it took.  
  
Within seconds they had gone from a quick peck, to a deep kiss, straight to a french kiss. It led to touching, panting and moaning, exciting them both more and more. The fire that Sanji held hidden away in his heart was ignited, and he no longer held himself back. He made sure to take the boy once more, giving him all that he could and smiling at the sound of (y/n) begging and screaming out his name for more, and harder, and faster.   
  
Since then, they tried to find any place whenever they had time. Hidden away from the eyes of their crew, as they marked one another, kissing and panting, moaning and rubbing against each other. It was there that Sanji had declared (y/n) as his lover, yet he didn't want anyone in the crew to know just yet. (Y/n) was understanding and had agreed, not minding the fact that the blond chef continued to flirt with woman, complimenting them and giving them sweet nothings as though nothing had changed between them. During the day he was the same old Sanji, but at night he was (y/n)'s lover, taking him and marking him as his own, making sure the love bites he had left on him were still there and that there were more on him. From his neck to his torso, down his waist and to his inner thighs. He wanted to make sure the teen knew who he belonged to, who was the only one allowed to see his body and to see his many reactions.   
  
(Y/n) seemed to know this, for he no longer bathed with Luffy or Chopper, or any of the other guys like he used to. He didn't want anyone to see his body or the love bites, fearing that they might suspect something or ask if he was alright. He always wore traditional Chinese styled clothing that covered his upper torso with their high collar and long sleeves.   
  
Currently the blond was humming happily to himself, fixing his tie as he dried the counter, pleased that his kitchen was sparkling and clean. He wanted to have it ready for when he returned, so that dinner was made as soon as he placed the groceries down. There was a treat he wanted to make (y/n), a smoothie with a special fruit that Chopper had showed him in one of his medical books. It would be a smoothie with Chocolate, Honey and a special rare fruit known as  **The Baki Fruit**.   
  
According to Chopper, Emperor Montezuma drank 50 cups of chocolate every day to boost his virility before visiting his harem of 600 women. And history’s most famous lover, Giacomo Casanova, reportedly indulged on a daily basis. The sweet stuff contains a compound called methylxanthine, which stimulates the transmission of nerve impulses and releases dopamine into the center of the brain that’s associated with physical pleasure. Plus, eating just one square generates high levels of serotonin, which induces relaxation. And honey has a romantic history: many medicines in Egyptian times were made from honey, including cures for sterility and impotence. And medieval men gave their brides a honey-based fermented drink, believed to sweeten the marriage. It read that the sticky stuff contains boron, a mineral that helps metabolize estrogen and boost testosterone levels. The Baki fruit has a large amount of dopamine, serotonin, Oxytocin, which were the chemical compounds of love that add a sweetness to the drinker. Of course, Sanji wasn't stupid, he had asked Chopper how to add the right amount so that his drink doesn't backfire on him. The last thing he needed was for (y/n) to fall in love with someone else or even drive himself to the point of insanity where he'd take his own life away, and that wasn't something he'd let slide no matter how much he loved the teen.   
  
He had found the Baki fruit already at a marketplace in the last island they had visited, it was a green and silver fruit in the shape of a small, round ball that many mistook as a devil fruit, but it was clear that it had no swirls that a normal devil fruit would have. Now all he needed was natural honey and some pure chocolate, the darker the better and it only made things easier since (y/n) loved dark chocolate and he knew that offering him a treat wouldn't be seen as something strange.   
  
"Sanji!" Nami called out, as she poked her head into the kitchen. "We're heading out now, Franky and Zoro will be looking after the ship, are you coming?" She asked, as the blond turned around with a heart in his eye. A blush coated his cheeks as he twirled towards her, heart shaped smoke puffing out of his cigarette the closer he got to the woman. "I'm ready Nami Swan! Let me hold your hand as we walk down the streets like a beautiful princess being lead by her prince!" The red head rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, ignoring the way Sanji followed behind her like a love sick puppy. Her shoes clicked against the wooden floor, as she walked down the steps and made it towards the bottom. Up at the front where the steering wheel stood was Franky, examining it profoundly with Zoro down on the floor and laying there sleeping like he normally would. Sanji then snapped out of his love-filled state, glancing around the empty ship with a frown on his face.   
  
(Y/n) was no where to be seen.  
  
Surprise and slight fear began to fill him, as his sky blue eyes started to frantically search the place. He didn't want to call himself too obsessive, but whenever he was out of the kitchen he had a tendency to glance around, always searching for that head of (h/c) hair along with any coloured brocade jacket and matching pants. He always wanted to know where he was and who he was with, if he was safe and that no one was trying to take him away or touch him. The mere thought of someone other than himself touching him inappropriately made him want to go berserk, to attack anyone and take him far away and make sure no one can see, hear or touch him. "Where's (y/n)?" Sanji asked as he and Nami walked down the planks and onto the docks. "(Y/n)? Oh he already left with Luffy, they were holding hands or something running towards the meat vendors."   
  
Sanji didn't want to think of his beloved with Luffy, especially not in the way his mind seemed to be thinking. He knew that (y/n) was extremely loyal to their raven haired captain, but he was also very faithful and would never do a thing such as cheat on him with their captain. Their captain didn't even like anyone in particular, or at least, not in a romantic sense. Luffy was practically asexual, too busy with life, adventure and the finding of the One Piece to care about love, sex and women the way Sanji did. (Y/n) didn't even think about women or any other man in any romantic sense either, he was the kind of guy that wanted the peace and comfort of life while enjoying the time he spent with those close to him, much like Luffy. But still, even knowing this didn't stop the blond's mind from wondering to dark places, making him feel things he didn't want to feel. He couldn't harm his captain, aside from the fact that he just couldn't strength-wise, he also didn't want to see (y/n) sad. If anything happened to Luffy than (y/n)'s personality would be affected, and nothing is more painful than seeing him so sad and depressed over someone else. He would rather  **DIE**  than go through with causing any kind of harm to the young teen. He just needed to take a deep breath and calm himself down, now wasn't the time to worry, he needed to take the time to find the perfect honey and chocolate to make into the smoothie with the Baki fruit.   
  
After calming down, he had been able to get all the ingredients needed, along with a few things in order to make dinner that night for the crew. He was planning on making Takoyaki, upon (y/n)'s and Luffy's request, and had decided that he preferred making the sauce by scratch. "(Y/n) will be happy with it," Sanji muttered to himself, as he let out a soft chuckle. "He always enjoyed my ' _sauces_.'"   
  
Laughing at his own dirty joke, the young blond picked up all of the grocery bags with ease and made his way towards the ship, hoping to get there and have everything ready before everyone got hungry. As the sound of his humming mixed in with the sound of chatter of the sellers, children and customers rang in the air, the blond chef inhaled the toxic smoke of his cigarette before blowing out a puff of smoke, making a heart shaped one at the very end. His mind was filled with him, filled with nothing but the young teen's appearance. The sound of his voice and his laughter, calling out his name or saying it softly ran through his mind over and over again like a song on repeat. It made his heart sing and his body tingle, the more he continued to think about him. When they all achieved their dreams of finding the One Piece and him finding the All Blue, he would make sure to take (y/n) with him, to make a life with the young teen and live together where no one will bother them. Hopefully on a remote island where he would cook for the both of them using whatever ingredients he could find, all the while having him all to himself with no one there to try and steal him away. If anyone did, he would just take care of them, all to protect (y/n). As he thought this, the sight of Luffy and Zoro looking around frantically, determined expressions upon their faces, met his line of vision. Something was wrong, something happened and it affected the crew. Sanji felt his heart pang with a sharp sting, as though he had just been stabbed, freezing on the spot all the while his captain spotted him. "Sanji!" Luffy called out, a serious expression on his face as he ran up to the chef of the Straw Hats. "Sanji! We have a problem." He began, as Zoro followed right behind him. Sanji had a feeling as to what the situation was, but his mind tried to deny it. It wasn't possible, after all, he knew it wasn't possible. But his heart was telling him otherwise, as an urge that he didn't want to rise, began to bubble up inside him to the boiling point of exploding. He did everything he could to stop it, to stop it from exploding in front of the Marimo and his captain, but that all changed when Luffy uttered those dreaded words that still haunted him to this day.   
  
"The marines took (y/n) away."   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Huffing and panting, sweat falling from his eyebrow, his cigarette laid there on the cold ground. The sound of others groaning in pain as they wheezed for air mixed in, but all Sanji could hear was his own mind. His mind screamed, it roared and growled, begging to find the teen he had fallen for. He needed to see him, he needed to find him, and he needed to kill the bastard that dared to take him away.   
  
Hadn't they had enough? Hadn't they learn their lesson?   
  
As he took in a deep breath, the blond turned his head towards a whimpering marine. He was large, on the chubby side as he clenched tightly onto his gun with shivering hands. His body quaked from head to toe, a clear and large wound on his left leg, no doubt looking so bad that it might need to be amputated. His face paled at the sight of the blond's wide, sky blue eyes. He was covered in blood, in his hand he held a large butcher knife, his heavy breathing slowly returning back to its normal breathing as his hand tightened around the handle of the blade. He never knew he would be using a kitchen knife, a sacred cooking utensil, for something like this. But it was for (y/n), for his beloved, and this _is_  a knife for hacking meat.   
  
Turning, Sanji began to make his way towards the frightened marine. He felt his neck twitch, as his head followed. He was shaking as well, but he was more than likely shaking out of suppressed rage rather than fear. Nothing scared him at all, but the thought of losing (y/n) frightened him to the point where anyone involved with it would have to pay gravely with everything they can.   
  
As he grew closer, the young marine whined and lifted the gun, shaking it profoundly as he tried to pull the trigger with trembling hands. Sanji simply chuckled, finding the sight amusing as he lifted his hand with the butcher, and swung it with as much force as he could. With amazing speed, he had somehow hacked the marine's hand off, causing him to let out a piercing scream as he dropped the gun in order to grab his wrist and try to stop the blood from flowing down. This was something he never dreamed of doing, but what was done is done, and they needed to pay. As the man continued to scream and sob, the blond chef knelt down and reached out for the marine's front shirt, pulling him in close as he stared at him. With wide eyes coated with nothing but insanity, Sanji calmly asked him a question, only adding to the creepy sight of the blood covered blond.   
  
"Where is he? Where is (y/n) (l/n) of the Straw Hat pirates?"   
  
The marine was sobbing hysterically, shaking his head and begging for mercy, but he knew that if he didn't say anything, the blond would kill him on the spot without a single thought. Taking a deep breath, the young marine nodded frantically, before speaking. "TH-THE JAIL CELL!" He stuttered. "H-H-HE'S DOWNSTAIRS WITH TH-THE ADMIRAL IN THE JAIL CELL!" Sanji stared at him with a dead look, no facial expression on his pale face, as he inhaled a deep breath through his nose. "Thank you." The blond muttered, before lifting the butcher knife and bringing it down. Within seconds, he hacked the marine's neck, chopping his head clean off after three swings. Once he was done in that room, not once caring that his clothes and skin were already covered from head to toe in the blood of the marines that had been responsible of kidnapping (y/n). He knew that he should probably change, before he met up with (y/n), he didn't want to scare the teen, but right now, all Sanji wanted was to see his lover and make sure he was okay. Walking down the stairs in a calm pace, trying to make sure he was quiet and saved enough of his energy to kick any marines in the face, should they attack him, he was surprised and pleased to spot a jail cell. With as much caution that he could muster, Sanji prepared to strike should he get attacked, and called out (y/n)'s name, asking if he was there. Within seconds, a whimper was heard and the sound of rustling reached his ears, as that sweet voice that he had loved for so long call out his name. "Sanji...?"  
  
Without thinking the young blond dropped the knife and ran towards the cage, his hands gripping the bars as he spotted the tired looking and beaten up teen. "(Y/n)!" Sanji exclaimed, taking a few before round house kicking the jail cell's door down. As it fell to the ground with a clang, the blond ran in and fell to his knees, reaching out his arms to gently caress his face. "You're alright." He whispered, as (y/n) let out a small chuckle, before nodding and staring straight into the blond's happy and relief filled eyes. "Of course... C-Can't get rid of me that easily." He stuttered, coughing softly at the pressure he suddenly felt upon his body. He had been beaten by the marines, threatened to be executed if he didn't reveal the location of his crew and of straw hat Luffy. He, of course, kept his mouth shut and took all that damage without a single thought. Sanji felt his blood run cold, as he took in every single cut and bruise that rested upon the young teen's body, covering his face and hands that weren't covered by his ripped and shaggy clothes. His mind began to race with thoughts upon thoughts, who did this and what else it was that they did to the teen. Sanji felt his eyes widened, as his fingers twitched. He wanted to find the admiral responsible for this, and end him, how dare he lay a hand on his beloved? Gritting his teeth, Sanji pulled the young teen in close, holding in a gentle yet tight embrace. "Sanji?" The young teen asked, weakly lifting his arms to wrap them around his lover's neck, wanting to return the hug but becoming unable to when the pain of his joints started to throb. Without warning, the blond turned his head and smashed his lips upon the young teen's lips. (Y/n)'s (e/c) coloured orbs widened, before slowly, kissing him back with just as much force, confused at the strong taste of copper and iron in his mouth as though he were tasting blood. Sanji licked his lover's bottom lip, tugging it lightly with his teeth before shoving his tongue inside the teen's mouth. The rough kiss continued to the point where the young Kung Fu master was laying on his back, panting as his blond lover placed soft kisses up and down his neck. His fingers gently grazed his chest, wanting to touch and do more but retracting when the teen grunted in pain. "S-Sorry..." (Y/n) whispered, squeaking in surprise when the blond picked him up bridle style and arubtedly turned to walk out of the room in a hurried fashion. "Sanji-"   
  
"I'll take you back to the ship to be seen by Chopper."  
  
It was at this moment that (y/n) saw it, all the blood on Sanji's clothes, face and hair. "S-SANJI WHAT HAPPENED?" He asked in a panic, moving slightly to the point where the blond nearly dropped him. Sanji didn't want to get mad at (y/n), he couldn't, but he himself felt the panic rise within him as he tried to figure out how to lie to him. "It's a long story, but I need to change and clean up in case any marines come." (Y/n) was suspicious of him, but kept his mouth shut and nodded weakly, paling as his allowed his eyes to travel further down the blond's body and capturing the sight of all the blood on his soaked clothes.   
  
He didn't want to lie to him, but it was needed. As long as he wasn't hated, it was okay.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
The night was still and calm, as Sanji heaved a sigh, glancing at the moon up in the sky from the small window of Chopper's office. (Y/n) slept soundly next to him, using his lover's arm as a pillow while snuggling up closer to the warmth. His face and body was covered in bandages, along with his right leg in a cast which luckily, Chopper was able to save and stop from being permanently damaged. Sanji had actually thought that if he had a permanently damaged leg, it would be harder for him to leave him, however, (y/n) wouldn't be happy. Turning, the blond smiled at the sight of his lover's sleeping face, turning his body in order to pull him in closer to his chest.   
  
Burrying his nose deeply into the young teen's hair and inhaling the sweet scent of his shampoo was the best thing in the world. He had the boy to himself, no one else would be in his position and get the chance to witness such a wondrous feeling. Would it be the same with a woman? He did wonder that from time to time, but he enjoyed being there with (y/n) instead, it made everything seem so calm and peaceful. Opening his eyes, he smiled down at the calm face of his lover, taking in his gentle breathing before lifting up his hand and brushing his fingers against his cheek. This was his, his moment to enjoy, his lover, his life, it was his and his alone. He would get rid of anyone and anything that got in the way of the two of them, and he'd do it a hundred times over without remorse as long as it meant having (y/n) by his side.   
  
Because (y/n) belonged only to him, and no one else could have him.   
  
A soft chuckle escaped Sanji's lips, growing longer and louder as he continued to caress the young teen's cheek. He kept it low enough so that no one could hear him, but it was loud enough to produce a soft echo and bounce from the walls back to his ears. "Mine..." He whispered, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on the teen's forehead. "No one will hurt you ever again, not as long as I'm alive and there to protect you," he whispered. "I'll always be by your side no matter where you are, where you go and who you're with... And if anyone  _does_ try to get between us..."  
  
A crazy look entered Sanji's eyes as he widened them, his smile growing wide to expose his pearly white teeth. His hand halted and gently cupped (y/n)'s cheek, making sure not to put too much pressure on his wound as he inched closer. Their lips nearly touching, as he whispered his last words, before planting a kiss on the sleeping and unsuspecting teen.   
  
"I'll be sure to  _end them_ , just so that the two of us can stay together forever..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my attempt at a Yandere Character. As everyone who knows me knows that I love Yandere character, but the way a true Yandere is, is completely different from how many people ASSUME a Yandere is. 
> 
> Yandere's are obsessive possessive and madly in love, they are NOT abusive to their love interest, they do NOT harm their love interest in any way, and they only kill WHEN SOMEONE MESSES WITH THEIR LOVE INTEREST, OR GETS IN THE WAY OF THEIR LOVE. A Yandere is fearful of losing their love interest, getting CAUGHT in the act of murder BY LOVE INTEREST, or having their love interest think of them as monsters. 
> 
> They want to stay as perfect in their love interest's eyes, as a kind, lovable and wondrous person they can trust and rely on better than anyone else. A Yandere WILL, under any circumstances, drop everything in order to save, protect or fight for their love interest. They would rather DIE than have their love interest hate them. 
> 
> That is a true Yandere, and if anyone needs a more detailed idea as to how to write a true Yandere or know what they're like, read "A Guide To Dere" on Lunaescence or Google "How To Write A Yandere Character." Please understand that no true Yandere Kills their love interest or HARMS A SINGLE HAIR ON THEIR HEAD for no apparent reason. If they have to, then they will MANIPULATE their love interest with little to no hesitation. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and remember to share my Hashtags! #MoarMaleReader  
> #MoarMaleReaderInserts


End file.
